50 Sombras mitológicas: Las sombras de Darks
by Littlemacca
Summary: La vida de Darks, un semidiós hijo de Démeter, cambió de un modo completamente inesperado cuando fue raptado por un misterioso caballero... he aquí algunas de sus historias.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: esto es lo que ocurre cuando te unes al Campamento Mestizo. Bueno no, sólo me pasa a mí por abrir la bocaza. El caso es que este es un fic de alto contenido sexual entre Darks y El caballero (DarKnight u OC/OC). Los personajes pertenecen al foro de PJ: Campamento Mestizo.  
_****_Así que ya sabes: si no te gustan este tipo de cosas, no lo leas y bla, bla, bla. Espero que os guste, vuestra opinión nunca está de más :D_**

* * *

**COMIENDO CON/A EL ENEMIGO**

El interior de la cabaña se encontraba tan tranquilo como siempre. Las paredes eran de color verde, todas cubiertas por enredaderas entretejidas con flores; el suelo de madera de pino aromático estaba reluciente y completamente despejado. La claraboya del techo y las múltiples ventanas a lo largo de toda la fachada permitían el paso de grandes cantidades de luz al interior. Gracias a esto, tanto fuera como dentro de la cabaña maduraban frutas y verduras de tan vistosos colores que pedían ser llevadas a la boca en el momento de mirarlas. Desde esta perspectiva, nadie podía imaginarse lo que acabaría sucediendo en el lugar horas más tarde. _Nadie…_

Dirigir un campamento uno solo es muy duro, Darks podía dar cuenta de ello. El semidiós llegó a la cabaña totalmente exhausto aquella noche. Las jóvenes campistas que tanto quería, pero a la vez tanto le traían de cabeza habían decidido montar una fiesta en su ausencia; él había llegado cuando muchas de ellas se habían ido a la cama sin haberse ocupado lo más mínimo de los estropicios causados por la descomunal juerga. Así que, después de largo rato y una vez puesta en orden en la medida de lo posible la cabaña once, tuvo la oportunidad de hacer el bendito camino hasta su cabaña, donde la paz y la tranquilidad habituales le dieron la bienvenida. No perdió ni un segundo en quitarse los zapatos, pues en cuanto llegó se tiró en la cama tal cual estaba. A los pocos minutos Morfeo se adueñó completamente de él y el bien merecido descanso llegó.

En su sueño, como muchas otras veces, aparecía el caballero. Estaba sentado en su regazo a orillas de una playa completamente desierta. Al día le restaban pocas horas de vida, pero el ambiente era cálido. Corría una ligera brisa que hacía que los cabellos castaños del caballero ondearan ligeramente. Sus ojos verdes relucían más brillantes que las mismísimas esmeraldas. Darks, sentado en el regazo de su amante, se agarró del cuello de éste con fuerza mientras le pedía:

—Prométeme que no te volverás a marchar. Prométemelo, prométemelo Alex…

Todo había sido perfecto, pero en un solo instante la situación cambió. El viento comenzó a agitarse cada vez más deprisa y empezó a hacer mucho frío. La sonrisa en el rostro del caballero se evaporaba, y Darks sentía que poco a poco lo iba perdiendo…

En cuanto despertó se dio cuenta de por qué en su sueño hacía tanto frío. Cuando había llegado a la cabaña, como consecuencia del cansancio acumulado, se había olvidado de cerrar las ventanas o abrir la cama y cubrirse con las sábanas. Se removió incómodo ante la gélida sensación… pero notó un cuerpo caliente cerca del suyo. Instintivamente se giró y se abrazó a éste, para calentarse todo lo posible. Pasado un reconfortante momento inicial, aquella presencia le hizo despertarse del todo. _¿Quién podía encontrarse a su lado si la cabaña estaba vacía? _En tan solo un instante todos sus sentidos se pusieron alerta, abrió los ojos y alargó su mano para coger a Kevin. Sin embargo, otra mano le detuvo. A pesar de la oscuridad descubrió en seguida de quién se trataba. Conocía a la perfección las manos del caballero, callosas pero suaves al mismo tiempo, siempre afectuosas con las suyas propias, cálidas y fuertes al tacto.

—Alex… —murmuró, todavía con la voz de los que acaban de salir de la somnolencia.

—¿Ibas a darme con tu látigo? —preguntó el aludido con tono divertido.

Darks no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

—Creía que eras un intruso… —respondió para excusarse. Se levantó de la cama y encendió el flexo de su escritorio. Después, caminó hacia la ventana más cercana y la cerró. Continuó haciendo lo mismo con las demás y pronto el caballero comenzó a ayudarle. En cuanto cerraron las contraventanas de la última, los brazos de su amante le rodearon la cintura y lo atrajeron hacia sí.

—De este modo no nos escucharán tus queridas campistas. Supongo que si me vieran aquí contigo me intentarían trinchar con sus espaditas afiladas…

—Ey, no te pases con ellas. El otro día intentaban defenderme de un intruso que amenazaba la paz del campamento —le reprendió Darks.

—Lo sé, lo sé, he tocado un tema complicado. Pero es que cuando te imagino aquí, solo… entre tantas chicas con las hormonas a flor de piel… me pongo terriblemente celoso y me entran ganas de… —dejó la frase en el aire.

—¿Ganas de qué? —preguntó Darks, interesado por conocer sus fantasías.

El caballero inclinó su cabeza, de modo que su boca quedó a la altura de la oreja derecha de su amante.

—Espera un poco y verás —dijo con voz sugerente, y tras esto, le mordió ligeramente el lóbulo.

—¿Qué es aquello? —preguntó Darks en cuanto echó un vistazo fugaz a su mesa de escritorio. Estaba lleno de papeles desordenados, como siempre, pero encima de éstos se encontraba una bolsa de papel que sabía que no había dejado allí.

—Un regalito. Adelante, ve a abrirlo.

Caminó hasta el buró y tomó la bolsa. En el interior había un paquete envuelto. Desgarró el papel rápidamente y descubrió el contenido: además de una pequeña _fondue_, había todo un sinfín de chocolates en diversas presentaciones: sirope, tabletas, bombones, helado, incluso aceite de masaje y lubricante a base de cacao.

—Pero si a ti no te gusta el dulce… —dijo Darks, el rubor acudiendo a sus mejillas inconscientemente.

—¿Quién ha dicho que el chocolate sea para que yo me lo tome? —preguntó el caballero, acercándose a él con paso decidido.

El semidiós no pudo reprimir una sonrisa, que compartió con el caballero. Los labios de éste se curvaban de una forma increíblemente sensual. A menudo pensaba que podía excitarle con tan sólo mostrarle una sonrisa auténtica de las suyas.

Una vez el uno frente al otro, comenzaron a besarse. Los labios de Darks estaban fríos en comparación a los del caballero, como si de un choque entre fuego y hielo se tratara. Los días de separación entre los amantes se hicieron patentes en la violenta sed que ambos tenían de sus cuerpos. Las manos volaron solas y en cuestión de segundos sus prendas de vestir habían caído al suelo y los zapatos habían sido lanzados a otro lado. Lo único que les cubría y les separaba de estar completamente piel contra piel eran sus calzoncillos. Y justo cuando el caballero tenía las manos en el elástico de los de Darks, alguien tocó a la puerta.

—¡Darks! ¡Necesitamos tu ayuda! —era la voz de From, y eso le hizo preocuparse. Ella nunca lo despertaba por tonterías.

El caballero soltó una maldición y apartó las manos con rabia del cuerpo de su compañero.

—Anda ve, seguro que es_ muy_ importante… —el caballero no siguió hablando y apretó firmemente los labios, clara señal de que estaba más que molesto.

—Alex, perdóname, pero debo ir —se excusó Darks mientras se vestía a toda prisa con lo primero que encontraba—. Será tan sólo un momento —dijo y en su fuero interno rezó a los dioses porque fuera así—. Mientras tanto, ve preparando la _fondue._ Te prometo que la espera será recompensada —prometió. La ligera sonrisa que esbozaron los labios de su amante fue todo un triunfo para él.

Y dicho esto, posó sus labios sobre los del caballero en un beso fugaz y salió a toda prisa de la cabaña.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó, y su fastidio quedó evidenciado en la voz.

—Siento haberte despertado, Darks —se excusó From, que parecía arrepentida de verdad—. Pero es que Diana está haciendo cosas muy raras, intentamos hacer que se quede quieta pero no para de correr como loca por el campamento gritando cosas sin sentido…

En aquel preciso instante la hija de Niké pasó corriendo por delante de From y Darks. Cargaba con su espada en lo alto mientras gritaba:

—¡Tranquilo Jace, te encontraré! ¡Nuestro amor es verdadero y duradero y yo se lo demostraré a todos! ¡Muerte a las pelirrojas! —y dicho esto, comenzó a lanzar estocadas al aire.

—¿Ha vuelto a salir del campamento? —exigió saber.

—Sí, ha ido a Pandemónium, creo…

El semidiós se acercó con paso firme hacia donde se encontraba Diana, que ahora reía como una maníaca mientras cantaba _"El pollito, el pollito pío… una vez había un pollito, el pollito pío. Yo soy tu gominola, osito gominota…__"_.

—¡Basta ya! —rugió Darks, imprimiendo toda la potencia posible en su voz. Sus mejillas estaban rojas como la grana.

Pero Diana, tras una sorpresa inicial, volvió a su estado de demencia pasajera.

—¡Peeta Mellarck, deja a Katniss, que es una mojigata! ¡Cuatro ven conmigo, vamos _pa'l_ oscurito ahora mismo!

—No hay forma de que nadie la pare… —le explicó Little, que estaba situada al lado de From—. Lleva así desde que ha llegado.

Pero hasta el momento nadie tan enfurecido como Darks había intentado detenerla. El semidiós hizo aparecer unas fuertes raíces que inmovilizaron a Diana y acto seguido le obligó a tomar unas pastillas que le tendió White. En apenas un minuto, Diana cayó dormida. Darks deshizo las previas ataduras y la llevó en brazos hasta la cabaña diecisiete. Las campistas que le acompañaron hasta allí estaban un tanto estupefactas ante la actitud de su moderador; así como con qué velocidad regresó a su cabaña, sin desearles buenas noches siquiera.

—Quizás estuviera soñando con el caballero y le hemos estropeado el sueño —sugirió inocentemente Ami. No sabía que, en parte, tenía razón.

En cuanto entró de nuevo en sus aposentos, el olor de chocolate caliente le embargó. El caballero, esta vez completamente desnudo, le esperaba con la _fondue _preparada y una fuente con frutas recién cogidas a su lado.

—Llegas justo a tiempo —dijo, pero sin sonreír. Seguía ofendido ante la repentina marcha de Darks.

Caminó por la estancia y se sentó a su lado, sobre una alfombra que se encontraba a los pies de su cama. El caballero, tan hábil como siempre, le despojó del suéter en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Después, inclinó su rostro y le besó en la clavícula. Fue ascendiendo hasta el cuello, donde mordió a placer, una costumbre que ya se había arraigado en él. Muestra de ello eran las múltiples marcas con el sello de su dentadura que se desperdigaban a lo largo del cuello del semidiós.

—¿Por dónde te apetece empezar? —preguntó contra su piel. Sus manos comenzaron a descender por el torso de Darks hasta llegar a sus pantalones, los cuales comenzó a bajar con lentitud.

—Uhm… sorpréndeme —respondió el semidiós, al mismo tiempo que le ayudaba a ser desnudado más fácilmente.

—No, quiero que me lo digas tú —El caballero tomó un pincho metálico y lo clavó a una fresa.

Con destreza, lo sumergió en el recipiente del chocolate. Una vez cubierto del delicioso líquido, lo sacó y comenzaron a caerle gotas sobre la pierna.

—Dime Daniel —susurró en su oído—, ¿qué quieres que te haga?

Por un instante se vio obligado a alejar la mirada de los increíbles músculos del caballero para observar la fruta goteante. La boca se le hacía agua.

—Aliméntame —Fue su respuesta.

El caballero parecía satisfecho. Acercó el pincho hacia la boca de Darks, pero en el momento en el que el semidiós iba a comer, lo que hizo fue llevarlo a su propia boca, tomar la fruta con los dientes y acercar su rostro al de Darks, haciéndole así alimentarse de sus propios labios. En cuanto el semidiós captó el juego, acercó su rostro y mordió la fruta. Al hacerlo sus labios se encontraron, provocando un dulce beso. Repitieron este juego con diversas piezas de fruta, hasta que el caballero de pronto dijo:

—Me apetece ahora probar otra cosa.

Apagó la _fondue_ y tomó el bote de sirope. Lo abrió y para sorpresa de Darks, lo que hizo fue derramárselo a él mismo por encima. El chocolate comenzó a surcar por las clavículas del caballero, bajó por los firmes pectorales, atravesó los duros pezones y llegó al ansiado abdomen, donde la comúnmente llamada "tableta de chocolate" se impregnó de dicha substancia, a la par que el insinuante ombligo se inundaba. Algunas gotas continuaron su lento camino, donde finalmente alcanzaron el glorioso miembro viril del caballero, que comenzaba a despertarse de su letargo.

—Adelante. _Cómeme_ —le dijo en tono autoritario pero sin dejar de ser sugerente—. _Cómeme _de arriba abajo, _cómeme_ como siempre has deseado.

Tras admirar durante largo rato el camino que había trazado el chocolate por el cuerpo de su amante, aquella orden le hizo despertar. Tomó el bote de sirope de las manos del caballero, lo tumbó con primor sobre la alfombra y terminó de decorarle el cuerpo de arriba abajo: así fue como los muslos fueron también premiados con el líquido, mientras que los pezones fueron cubiertos por dos delicados bombones.

A partir de este momento, Darks dio rienda suelta a sus deseos más ocultos que ni siquiera él conocía que tenía. Lamió el torso del caballero, recorriendo_ cada _músculo; trazando el surco de _cada_ una de sus cicatrices de batalla; deteniéndose en _cada _defecto de la piel, que en realidad no le hacían sino que más perfecto aún. Mordía y succionaba a placer, mientras que el caballero se dejaba. Por los suspiros y gemidos que profería se notaba que disfrutaba, pero al mismo tiempo, padecía. Darks evitaba claramente rozar su pene, que desde hacía rato estaba completamente erecto.

—¡Para ya de jugar conmigo de esta manera! —exclamó, un tanto enfurecido. El caballero nunca dejaría de ser muy temperamental.

—Sé paciente, ¿o es que quieres que te ate a las patas de la cama? —preguntó Darks, sonriendo.

Lo decía claramente en broma. Pero entonces vio un ligero brillo en las esmeraldas que tenía por ojos el caballero. Conocía ese resplandor en su mirada: era el deseo.

—¿En serio? ¿Quieres eso? —preguntó, no sin estar sorprendido.

El caballero asintió, mostrando su sonrisa más arrebatadora. Con su consentimiento, Darks cogió a Kevin y con él ató las muñecas del caballero a una de las patas de la cama.

El semidiós se inclinó sobre su amante y comenzó a recorrer su cuello, su mandíbula… hasta llegar a su oreja. Llegados a este punto, el caballero le susurró, tan seguro de sí mismo como siempre estaba:

—Daniel, cómeme la polla bien comida y después fóllame hasta dejarme sin aliento.

Sólo le llamaba Daniel cuando le susurraba.

—Tú quieres, yo quiero —prosiguió—. Tu boca está hambrienta de carne, mi pene desea ser devorado. Adelante. Me tienes atado con tu látigo a la pata de tu cama, creo que es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por mí…

Otra de las muchas habilidades del caballero era su poder de convicción.

Mucha práctica le había costado para conseguir que un pene de las dimensiones del caballero le cupiese por entero en la boca sin sufrir arcadas. Descendió y ascendió con sus labios por toda la longitud, debido al formidable diámetro del miembro con sólo apretarlos ligeramente provocaba la fricción necesaria para hacerle gemir de placer a su amante. Siguió con su labor, hasta que las piernas del caballero le rodearon la cintura y lo detuvieron.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó en cuanto su boca quedó vacía.

—Métete dentro de mí ahora mismo —le ordenó el caballero.

Darks hizo ademán de separarle las piernas para poder introducirle los dedos y así preparar su entrada, pero el caballero no se lo permitió.

—Pero Alex… —murmuró.

—Ahora —repitió con voz firme.

El semidiós lo penetró lentamente hasta hallarse completamente dentro de él. Aguardó por unos segundos a que él le dijera que podía continuar. Recibida dicha señal, comenzó a entrar y salir de su amante. Al principio con una cadencia lenta, pero movido por las súplicas del caballero y sus propias ganas, poco a poco fue aumentándola hasta alcanzar un ritmo frenético. Cada vez que observaba al caballero desde arriba, con los ojos entrecerrados, sumiso y confiado, con el sudor corriendo por todos sus exultantes músculos… sentía que moriría de placer en cualquier instante. Y la _pequeña muerte_ llegó poco después, acompañada por gemidos por parte del caballero y gritos por la suya. En aquellos momentos sólo era capaz de pronunciar una palabra, que en realidad era un nombre propio:

_Alex. _

Cuando terminó de eyacular en el interior de su amante, Darks se retiró de él y se desplomó a su lado. Intentó controlar su respiración, que había aumentado de velocidad considerablemente como consecuencia del acto sexual. El caballero, sin embargo, se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la izquierda de la cabaña.

—¿Adónde vas? —le preguntó, levantando un poco la cabeza para observarle bien.

—¿No pensarás que pienso a quedarme así de sucio, no? —preguntó, señalándose. Le quedaban restos de chocolate por todo el cuerpo, en algunas zonas entremezclados con el semen recién derramado.

Darks se levantó y le confesó, sin ser capaz de ocultar la tristeza que sentía ante la visión de volver a quedarse solo:

—En realidad, preferiría que no te fueras.

—Ya sabes que el campamento no es lugar para mí, Dani. Pero vendré siempre que pueda, no lo dudes. Venga, vayamos ahora a la ducha.

El baño de la cabaña era pequeño, pero con aquel plato de ducha y mampara de cristal les bastaba. El agua caliente cayó sobre sus cuerpos desnudos y pronto estalló una guerra de quién limpiaba primero a quién. El caballero, ya libre de sus ataduras, volvió a la vieja costumbre de emplear la ventaja de poseer mayor tamaño y fuerza y en seguida consiguió arrinconar al semidiós de espaldas contra la pared. Comenzó a lavarle el pelo como tanto le gustaba a Darks, con lentitud y dulzura, a la vez que le susurraba obscenidades al oído. Una vez aclarados sus cabellos, deslizó su mano izquierda hacia abajo y con ella recorrió la espalda de su amante, hasta llegar a la cintura. Allí detuvo el recorrido y lo agarró del costado con firmeza. El semidiós no necesitó que le advirtiese sobre sus intenciones, pues ya las conocía de antemano. Poco después, el dedo índice de la mano derecha de su amante se encontraba dentro de él. El caballero comenzó a meterlo y sacarlo, trazando círculos al mismo tiempo con el pulgar en la piel cercana a la entrada anal. Posteriormente, añadió un segundo dedo y continuó. Más tarde, llegó el tercero. En cuanto los retiró, Darks sabía lo que vení así, no pudo reprimir proferir un largo gemido al sentir al fin a su amante dentro de él.

Hacía demasiado que no se sentía colmado de aquella forma. Cuando Alex lo tomaba, parecía que sólo existían ellos dos en el mundo y que juntos, conformaban un principio siempre resultaba doloroso, el tremendo tamaño de la herramienta del caballero no ayudaba a aliviar esta sensación. Pero al poco, todo mal anterior acaba convirtiéndose en un placer sin igual.

La respiración de Alex en su nuca, la presión del cuerpo fornido de éste contra el suyo, el roce de sus testículos con cada sacudida, el agua caliente que no paraba de caer sobre ellos… conformaban pequeñas piezas de dicha, que poco a poco se fueron acumulando hasta llegar a la cima del orgasmo. Como sólo parejas experimentadas podían hacerlo, lo alcanzaron al mismo tiempo. Tras los espasmos, se quedaron durante un rato apoyados contra la pared de la ducha. Sin moverse, sin hablarse, sin siquiera mirarse: sólo disfrutando el uno de la presencia del otro. Cuando los latidos de sus corazones volvieron a la normalidad, salieron del agua.

De nuevo exhausto, pero esta vez completamente relajado y desinhibido, se tumbó en la cama. El caballero le siguió y se colocó a su lado. Permanecieron acostados durante un tiempo, Darks recostado contra el de su amante, recorriendo con el índice los abundantes músculos y cicatrices. Pero como todas las bellas historias llegan a su fin, el caballero acabó dándole un beso despidiéndose, una vez más, de él.  
El crujir de la madera bajo sus botas era siempre su adiós.

Darks cerró los ojos e intentó dormir. Con suerte las semidiosas permanecerían en cama hasta tarde, cansadas a causa de la fiesta celebrada el día anterior y no armarían jaleo hasta transcurridas unas horas. Con suerte… podría volver al soñar con el caballero y revivir durante el día lo que había sucedido en la noche.


	2. Chapter 2

**ESTE NO ES EL TÍPICO CUENTO EN UN CASTILLO:  
CONOCIENDO AL ENEMIGO**

Darks parpadeó, molesto. Los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana de la habitación habían avanzado desde la salida del sol y en aquel momento le alcanzaban los ojos. Se llevó la mano al rostro, cubriéndolo ante la amenaza lumínica. Sentía su propio cuerpo extraño, como si hubiese dormido durante un largo periodo de tiempo. Tampoco podía discernir si estaba dolorido o aliviado.

Intentó hacer memoria de lo sucedido en el día anterior. No estaba seguro. Se acababa de despertar de un sueño muy raro que le tenía confundido. En él, era cargado por un hombre fuerte durante kilómetros y kilómetros… aunque se había quedado inconsciente en numerosas ocasiones a lo largo del prolongado trayecto, había despertado en el momento de llegar a una gran habitación y ser depositado en una mullida cama…

Aquello le hizo dudar, por lo que rápidamente se irguió y sentó en la cama, abriendo los ojos de par en par al mismo tiempo. Al instante se quedó rígido de puro terror. Sus sentidos no le habían engañado. No estaba en su litera del campamento, no se encontraba en el interior de ninguna de las cabañas del lugar y ante todo —y lo que más inquietud le causaba—… no tenía idea alguna del lugar en el que podía encontrarse.

Volvió a parpadear, la repentina exposición a tales cantidades de luz le resultaba extremadamente molesta… En cuanto sus ojos se acostumbraron pudo observar que se encontraba en una gran habitación totalmente desconocida para él, con muros de piedra, mobiliario de estilo medieval y ante todo, que un hombre de aspecto imponente se encontraba sentado a los pies de la cama, mirándole fijamente.

—Al fin despiertas —le dijo el desconocido en tono calmado pero firme.

—¿Tú no eres…? —comenzó a preguntar, pero antes de terminar la oración Darks perdió el dominio de su boca. El otro hombre se le había echado encima y le estaba besando de forma pasional y violenta.

Incapaz de hacer nada a causa del shock, Darks permaneció quieto mientras el desconocido se las apañaba para meterle la lengua hasta el fondo de la garganta y a la vez, las manos por dentro del pantalón de pijama. Un tiempo indefinido después, fue liberado de aquella invasión bucal. Con el rostro a escasos centímetros del suyo, el otro hombre le dijo:

—Eres un poco soso, ¿no?

—¿C… cómo? —logró preguntar el semidiós, que tras aclararse la garganta dijo—. ¿Quién eres, dónde estoy, qué hago aquí?

Su interlocutor le miró, pensativo, pero no dijo nada.

—Eres… eres el que vino ayer al campamento, la hidra… ¿verdad? ¿Alex, te llamabas?

Sólo transcurrió un segundo desde lo que había dicho cuando el supuesto caballero Alex le agarró por la barbilla y lo atrajo hacia sí, con violencia y de nuevo sin ningún miramiento.

—Ese es mi hermano —dijo, escupiendo la última palabra como si de un insulto se tratara—. Me llamo Max, y ésta es la última vez que me confundes con él si no quieres saber lo que es una hidra verdaderamente furiosa.

Anticipando la pregunta que seguramente le realizaría Darks, añadió:

—Somos gemelos.

—Yo… no recuerdo bien lo que pasó ayer —se atrevió a decir en cuanto creyó que el peligro había pasado—. ¿Está bien el campamento, están bien las chicas?

Max soltó una risita burlona.

—Me imagino que sí. Al fin y al cabo sólo te necesitábamos a ti. Pero debes saber que no desapareciste de allí ayer. Llevas varios días inconsciente. Entonces… ¿no recuerdas haber visto a mi hermano desde la batalla? Mejor así —dijo sin esperar una respuesta—. Así te tengo nuevito… sólo para mí.

—¿Para qué… me quieres? —preguntó, temiendo la respuesta.

—¿Acaso no está claro? Si llevo esperando tantas horas a que te despiertes es para follarte durante otras tantas —respondió con total naturalidad.

Darks tragó saliva con dificultad. _¿Podía ir ese hombre en serio?_

Fue cuando volvió a abalanzarse sobre él para continuar besándole cuando se dio cuenta de que la respuesta era que sí, que iba muy en serio. Max le abrió la camisa de pijama quitándole los botones uno a uno con la boca, para después empezar a imprimir su dentadura a lo largo del torso desnudo del semidiós.

La única escapatoria posible era mediante el empleo de sus poderes. Darks percibió que cerca de las ventanas crecían unas enredaderas —seguramente rodeaban la fachada del edificio—, así que intentó concentrarse al máximo en ellas para hacer que crecieran hasta rodear a Max. Pero aquella no era una tarea fácil, los labios y la lengua del caballero eran inusitadamente habilidosos y estaban empezando a descender demasiado por su cuerpo…

Dos enredaderas de aspecto fuerte asomaron por la ventana y comenzaron a aproximarse hacia ellos. Darks no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa, de la que el caballero, a pesar de estar tan concentrado en su zona inguinal, se percató:

—Te gusta esto, ¿eh? Pues espérate, tengo tantas cosas pensadas para ti…

La planta avanzó rápidamente y atrapó uno de los brazos de Max y rápidamente comenzó a rodear todo su cuerpo.

—Con que esas tenemos eh… ¿te gusta jugar? —preguntó con una sonrisa, a pesar de estar siendo cada vez más y más apresado no parecía en absoluto enfadado.

El semidiós se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia la puerta de entrada:

—Cerrada —le advirtió Max. Pocos segundos después lo comprobó, pero empezó a intentar forzar la cerradura—. No te molestes, pequeño semidiós, es por medio de una magia que no podrías manejar. Ahora probarás con las ventanas —auguró y en efecto, fue lo que Darks hizo a continuación—, pero te aviso que no es buena idea. Además de la increíble altura, hay conjuros de protección que te impedirían salir con vida por mucho que descubrieras un método aparentemente viable con el que huir.

De todos modos Darks decidió observar a través de las ventanas, por las que se veían extensísimos bosques vírgenes sin un final aparente. Intentó domar el entramado de las enredaderas para hacer que éstas bajaran en forma de escalera, pero todo esfuerzo resultó inútil. Al parecer, las plantas podían ser domadas hacia dentro de la gran fortaleza, pero no hacia afuera.

—Si quieres recuperar la libertad y volver a tu adorado campamento con tantas ganas… bueno, yo podría intervenir en tu ayuda. Pero debes saber que yo no trabajo de forma gratuita.

Lo que le dejó completamente helado no fue imaginarse qué podría querer aquel tipo tan pervertido como forma de pago, sino que la voz de éste, en lugar de provenir de la zona donde se encontraba la cama (y donde se suponía que él estaba atrapado por las enredaderas), sonaba inmediatamente detrás de él.

Darks se giró para comprobar que, en efecto, tenía a Max frente a él, sin un resquicio de enredadera sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Asombrado? Puedo hacer eso y más… —dijo mostrando una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y acercando su rostro con intención de volver a besarle.

—Yo también —respondió Darks, que le propinó un fortísimo empujón e hizo al mismo tiempo temblar el suelo de la fortaleza. Había echado mano de sus poderes de _geokinesis._

—¡Insensato, detente! —exclamó Max, mientras se volvía a poner erguido y rápidamente lo tomaba por los hombros y le empujaba contra la pared—. ¿No ves que así alertarás al resto de los guerreros y te llevarán a una celda de tortura donde te someterán a mil perrerías? Venga, cálmate, sólo conmigo estás a salvo…

Pero el hijo de Deméter estaba muy alterado y no era capaz de hacerlo. Max, que pareció darse cuenta de ello, probó una técnica de distracción. Por segunda vez le besó, pero en aquel momento Darks se vio impelido a corresponderle.

El cuerpo del caballero irradiaba calor, sus labios ardían como si de puro fuego se trataran. Eran firmes, sabían muy bien qué tenían que hacer y cómo debían hacerlo. Fue Darks en esta ocasión quien de buena gana permitió la entrada de la lengua de Max en su boca, pues la suya propia le estaba esperando para ello. Tras jugar durante unos instantes la una con la otra, el caballero se apartó ligeramente del semidiós:

—Ves como esto te iba a gustar… —susurró sonriendo.

—¿Es éste el trato, no? Si te dejo… —dijo, sonrojándose ligeramente—. Si te dejo, me permitirás volver al campamento.

—Oh, claro que sí. Pero no quiero que aquí nos confundamos. Tú no me das permiso para que te folle porque quieres que te lleve de vuelta a tu campamento con tus tan apreciadas semidiosas —el desprecio quedó patente en cuanto hizo mención a las campistas—… yo te voy a follar porque tú lo estás deseando. Y es más, dentro de nada me lo vas a pedir de rodillas…

—¿Qué yo quiero? Vas listo, que te lo has creído tú… —respondió el hijo de Deméter, airado.

—Mi pequeño semidiós —dijo Max con la mirada puesta en sus ojos, que después bajó hasta llegar a la entrepierna, en la que se recreó pasándose la lengua por los labios—, lo que tus palabras niegan tu cuerpo lo delata… aunque como ya he dicho, dentro de bien poco serás capaz de decirlo con tu propia voz. ¡Qué digo decirlo, gritarlo!

Darks se sonrojó violentamente al comprobar por qué Max había dirigido su mirada hacia esa parte de su anatomía. Aquel simple beso le había excitado hasta límites otrora insospechados.

—Eso de suplicarte… eso está por ver —le dijo en respuesta.

En lugar de responderle, lo que hizo el caballero fue agacharse, quitarse las botas y comenzar a desnudarse. Se sacó el suéter negro que llevaba, con lo que hizo su aparición un torso bronceado y esculpido en músculos enloquecedoramente marcados. Comprobó la reacción que había provocado en el semidiós y, satisfecho, sonrió. Tras esto, continuó despojándose de la ropa. Al bajarse los pantalones, quedaron a la vista unos slips negros ceñidos a través de los que se entreveía un órgano reproductor realmente duro e hinchado.

Si con la presencia de tales músculos le había resultado difícil apartar la vista a Darks, cuando los calzoncillos fueron retirados aquella resultó ser una tarea absolutamente imposible. El falo, una vez liberado, se mostraba descaradamente en su absoluta plenitud. El grueso y rojizo glande, por su parte, pedía a gritos ser comido en aquel mismo instante.

Hay hombres en los que predomina el ancho, en otros en cambio, el largo. Con Max era difícil discernir cuál sobresalía más. Su pene completamente erecto era de unas dimensiones formidables en ambas magnitudes. Tal era su tamaño que parecía antinatural que éste se pudiera encontrar en una posición tan vertical.

Aquella falta absoluta de pudor lo desarmó por completo. Darks fue hasta él y, por primera vez, tomó la iniciativa y le besó. Max sonrió contra sus labios y posteriormente los mordió con malicia, llevó las manos a su trasero e hizo ademán de levantarlo. El semidiós enganchó sus piernas a la cintura del caballero. En un acto casi inconsciente, restregó su bragueta contra el miembro expuesto del caballero, quien caminó hasta la cama llevándolo consigo. Se tiró sobre ella de espaldas, de modo que Darks quedó sobre él. Pequeños instantes después, las tornas cambiaron y fue Max quien se encontraba encima.

—Eres mío, mi pequeño semidiós. Mío y sólo mío… —murmuró contra su oído.

Con ávida rapidez le terminó de quitar la camisa y el pantalón de pijama, que posteriormente lanzó lejos de la cama. Miró complacido el miembro viril del semidiós, también erecto y al fin liberado de toda vestidura anterior. Lo cogió con fuerza por la base y comenzado por los testículos, paseó el pulgar a través de toda su longitud provocando una gran presión sobre éste, lo que hizo estremecer de arriba abajo al hijo de Deméter y sonreír como un demonio a Max. Cuando su pulgar llegó a la cúspide del glande, empezó a trazar círculos sobre éste. Después y por sorpresa, agachó su cabeza y lo rodeó con su boca. En unos segundos ya tenía todo el miembro viril por completo en su cavidad bucal, llegando hasta la misma garganta.

La cabeza del caballero bajaba y subía, en todo momento sus labios se apretaban al máximo alrededor del falo. Darks llevó sus manos hasta la cabeza de su amante, entrecerró los dedos en los largos cabellos castaños y presionó hacia abajo. Max le estaba llevando al límite y se moría por llegar al final. Debía reconocer que lo que ansiaba con mayor fuerza era verle con la boca llena de su semen, sonriendo y pasándose la lengua por los labios, saboreándolo con gusto.

Sin embargo esto no sucedió, pues tan pronto como el caballero había comenzado a chupársela pareció cansarse de ello y retiró la boca de su pene, dando la felación por concluida.

—Esto te va a doler —dijo con una sonrisa.

Max era un loco impulsivo, de eso ya se había dado cuenta Darks. Pero lo que no se podía esperar era que, así sin más, comenzara a penetrarle de una forma tan brutal como lo hizo a continuación. Apenas un momento antes, le había tomado las piernas y se las había llevado a ambos lados del rostro, de modo que reposaban sobre los hombros.

En efecto, el dolor durante los primeros minutos fue inmenso. Aquella posición ayudaba a profundizar la penetración, lo que alcanzaba la barrera de lo insoportable. Además, Max no se cortaba un pelo y en ningún momento realizó movimientos suaves o pausados. En cada sacudida llegaba hasta el fondo con su falo de enormes dimensiones. Al mismo tiempo le miraba con sus ojos color verde esmeralda y sonreía.

—¿Te gusta? —le preguntó.

El hijo de Deméter no fue capaz de responder. Quería decirle que aquello parecía el mismísimo infierno. Estiró los brazos y se agarró a los barrotes de la cama, mordió los labios con fuerza para evitar gritar y acabó haciéndolos sangrar. Pero después de un rato, se dio cuenta de algo: sus gemidos ya no eran de dolor, empezaban a ser —aunque no lo pudiera creer— de placer.

—Ahora sí que te gusta —aseveró Max, con una sonrisa todavía mayor.

El caballero continuó con el mismo ritmo y fuerza pero, llegados a un cierto punto, Darks notó como Max cambiaba ligeramente su postura y le estimulaba de una forma diferente.

—Vuelve a hacerlo —se sorprendió escucharse decir.

—Sabía que eso te gustaría. ¿Cómo se pide? —preguntó el caballero, esta vez con el pene prácticamente fuera de su entrada—. Suplícamelo…

—No voy a… —comenzó a renegar, pero entonces recibió una sacudida todavía mayor y aún más excitante— ¡Arrrrrrg!

—Puedo hacerlo más fuerte… y todavía mejor. Sólo tienes que pedirlo de la forma correcta…

—Por favor, te lo suplico… sigue haciendo eso… dame… duro… —logró decir transcurridos unos instantes.

Acto seguido Max volvía a estimularle la próstata, y como había prometido, la sensación resultó ser absolutamente increíble. Darks comenzó a blasfemar en griego antiguo, nombrando a todos los dioses del monte Olimpo.

Un tiempo después Max retiró las piernas de Darks de sus hombros, lo agarró por el trasero y, sin dejar de estar en su interior, se levantó y lo llevó fuera de la cama, hasta hacerle chocar su espalda contra la pared. Y esta vez desde abajo y agarrándole la cintura, continuó haciéndole el amor.

Era distinto, pero seguía siendo muy intenso. Notaba la fuerza que ejercía el caballero para mantenerle en alto, sentía la fría piedra contra su espalda perlada de sudor, lo que le provocaba paradójicamente escalofríos de puro gozo.

Hacia afuera, hacia adentro, más fuerte, con un poco de más potencia, menos profundo… cuando antes había sentido que estaba a punto de partirse en dos a causa de ser penetrado por un miembro viril de tal envergadura, ahora podría correrse con tan solo pensar en las dimensiones que se encontraban en su interior. Y Max también disfrutaba, en su semblante que era mezcla de demonio y ángel asomaba una sonrisa maliciosa y su boca emitía constantemente alaridos. Sin embargo, después de unos cuantos mete y saca sin pausa, Max se estremeció ligeramente.

—No es posible… no tan pronto… —musitó el caballero, deteniendo su actividad.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Pasa que… me pones demasiado, mi pequeño semidiós.

Volvió a agarrarle con fuerza y le separó de la pared. A continuación, lo llevó hasta la mesa, donde le depositó y le indicó que se pusiera de costado. Darks se agarró al borde de la madera con tal de asegurarse cierta estabilidad (Max era todo un animal y bien podría hacerle caer al suelo de una sola embestida), y esperó a volver a recibir aquella invasión tan sorprendentemente placentera. Esta vez además, y para su sorpresa, Max le tomó el miembro para así, mientras se la metía, le masturbaba. Su mano era hábil como ya había podido comprobar y el hijo de Deméter pronto sintió que su sexo, ya suficientemente excitado con anterioridad, comenzaba a perder el control.

Pero fue el caballero quien eyaculó primero. En una última sacudida brutal acompañada de un rugido que rozaba lo animal, alcanzó el cielo. Comenzó a derramar su líquido en el interior de Darks. Al empezar a notarse inundado y con un nuevo roce sobre su glande por parte de Max, el semidiós llegó al orgasmo.

El caballero se desplomó sobre el sofá que se encontraba al lado de la mesa. El semidiós, con un esfuerzo titánico, logró levantarse y posicionarse frente a Max, hincando las rodillas en el suelo.

Observó a su presa con un deseo voraz. El pene todavía se encontraba en estado semierecto, el sonrojado glande apuntaba directamente hacia sus labios. En un acto casi inconsciente, lo tomó entre sus manos. Estaba viscoso y cubierto de semen, lo que se le antojó todavía más excitante. Intentó imitar lo que antes había hecho Max con el suyo propio, pero le resultó difícil. El volumen del pene se había visto mermado, pero seguía poseyendo un gran tamaño.

Se lo llevó a la boca y, pojo a poco, lo fue introduciendo más y más. A pesar del deseo de tragarse tal portentosa herramienta por completo, pronto descubrió que debía andarse con cuidado porque sentía que en cualquier momento podría echarse a vomitar _¿cómo su cuerpo podía jugarle aquella mala pasada cuando en realidad tenía tantas ganas de abrazar todo el diámetro de Max con su boca dispuesta, caliente y amante?_ Por esta razón, en la zona a la que no era capaz de abarcar su cavidad bucal, decidió emplear las manos con las que la rodeó, masajeó y friccionó con gusto.

—Necesitarás práctica para poder metértelo todo dentro sin sentir arcadas… pero tranquilo, mi querido semidiós, puedo entrenarte… —comenzó a decir con aires de superioridad y una carcajada fingida, pero se quedó a mitad de discurso. Sus palabras fueron sustituidas por ligeros gemidos que denotaban sorpresa y, para máxima satisfacción de Darks, placer.

Echó un vistazo hacia arriba, en dirección a Max. El caballero tenía el rostro echado hacia atrás, sus manos apretaban los brazos del sofá. Entre los ligeros gemidos emitidos se podía escuchar, de vez en cuando, el murmuro del nombre del semidiós, cosa que no había hecho hasta entonces.

Darks prosiguió con su tarea hasta dejar el pene flácido y su cavidad bucal llena de líquido, que degustó con gran deleite. El caballero permaneció durante un tiempo en silencio, inmóvil y con los ojos entrecerrados. Finalmente se recompuso y miró al semidiós con sus ojos color esmeralda, que brillaban más que nunca. Le ordenó:

—Ven aquí.

El hijo de Deméter obedeció. Max lo hizo sentar en su regazo, de espaldas a él.

—Tienes arañazos en la espalda. Debe haber sido el muro de piedra —murmuró. Para total sorpresa del semidiós, el caballero le besó ligeramente en el omóplato, donde sentía cierta molestia.

Darks había pasado un buen rato, aquello era cierto… pero tanta ternura de golpe le pilló desprevenido.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer para volverte a tener a punto? —preguntó, intentando desviar aquella repentina muestra de cariño.

Sintió la sonrisa de diablo de Max contra su piel.

—Se me ocurren varias cosas… —comenzó a decirle.

* * *

Las botas resonaban sobre la piedra, como consecuencia de su andar firme por los pasillos de la fortaleza. Debía mantener un ritmo calmado y señorial, como se le había enseñado, como era exigido a alguien de su cargo. Sin embargo, estaba inquieto por dentro. Llevaba horas con la leve sospecha de que algo pasaba en la habitación en la que tenía recluido a Darksniels. _Al semidiós_, se corrigió. Pero no podía engañarse a sí mismo. Desde el primer momento en el que había visto a Darks (como lo llamaban las semidiosas de las que debía reconocer que estaba terriblemente celoso) se había sentido misteriosamente ligado a él.

Su madre le había contado que en la antigüedad las personas estaban unidas a otro hombre o mujer, formando un todo en conjunto; pero que un dios les castigó por sus acciones y acabaron todas separadas y miserables, buscando desesperadamente a su respectivo complementario.

Alex siempre había pensado que aquello era un simple mito, pero al conocer al hijo de Deméter se lo había cuestionado. Lo había transportado desde el Campamento Mestizo hasta la guarida del dios, le había atendido en sus delirios provocados por la fiebre, sanado, procurado una buena habitación, limpiado y vestido con mimo… había estado preocupado por él durante días y en aquel momento no ansiaba otra cosa más que el hecho de verle despierto y poder hablar con él.

Cuando llegó junto a la puerta, aguzó el oído. Lo que escuchó no pudo haberle sorprendido más: jadeos y gemidos. Abrió la cerradura a toda prisa, preocupado por lo que le podría haber pasado a Darks para que profiriera tales sonidos…

Y entonces les vio.

Su hermano gemelo, Max.

Su hermano gemelo, con Darks.

Su hermano gemelo dándole por detrás, penetrándole con violencia, disfrutando como un salvaje.

Darks, disfrutando.

Darks, pidiendo más y más.

—¿Qué se supone que estáis haciendo? —logró preguntar con la voz más dura que fue capaz de poner, eliminando la expresión de devastación de su rostro.

Max giró el rostro y le miró, llevando su típica sonrisa de diablo en los labios.

Darks giró el rostro y le miró, parecía ligeramente asustado.

Aquello era un absoluto desastre.

* * *

_Este capítulo se trata de una precuela del anterior (que está situado un tiempo indefinido después).  
__Espero que os haya gustado. ¿A quién preferís... a Max o a Alex? No os pondré fácil la decisión en el siguiente. _

**AVE ATQUE VALE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**ESTE NO ES EL TÍPICO CUENTO EN UN CASTILLO:  
****LA RIVALIDAD DE DOS LADOS**

Darks no sabía cómo poder disimular lo mucho que le excitaba haber sido atrapado en medio del acto. Antes de haber llegado a la fortaleza habría pensado que aquello le haría morir de vergüenza. En cambio, en aquel momento en el que seguía siendo penetrado fuertemente por Max —cualquiera en su lugar se habría detenido, azorado; él parecía aún más lanzado que minutos antes, si es que aquello era posible— mientras que era observado desde el umbral de la puerta por el exacto reflejo de éste, fue incapaz de detenerle.

Una nueva estocada provocó que se le escapara un profundo gemido. Quería que continuara, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba que Alex dejara de mirarlos de aquella manera. Impactado, parecía. Como si se le hubiera caído el mundo encima. El semidiós desconocía el porqué de aquella reacción y no se le ocurría qué podía hacer para evitarla, salvo seguir aquel placentero juego hasta que Alex decidiera irse del lugar.

Max lo empujó profundamente, le sujetó del hombro y cambió rápidamente de posición. Ahora sostenía en alto el trasero del semidiós y así mantenía un gran dominio sobre éste.

—¿Te gusta la vista, hermano? —aventuró Max, dando embestidas contra las caderas de Darks de las cuales se sostenía firmemente. De aquella acción eran testigo ciertas marcas que habían comenzado a hacer su aparición y que posteriormente se evidenciarían todavía más—. ¿Celoso, Alex? ¿Por qué no te unes a todo esto y juntos acabamos con este pequeño semidiós, como gemelos que somos?

Darks se estremeció ante tal sugerencia. Se veía capaz de aguantar aquel ritmo, pero temía que el hecho de que se les uniera Alex lo llevara a la absoluta extenuación. Alzó la mirada para comprobar el semblante del otro caballero. La respuesta era clara: se uniría a ellos con mucho gusto. Aquello sólo significaba una cosa, y ésa era que el hijo de Deméter tendría que buscar la manera de aguantarlo.

Alex cerró la puerta, se acercó hasta hallarse frente a los pies de la cama y deshizo su cinturón para así desbotonarse los pantalones y bajárselos. En un rápido gesto, su pene erecto quedó completamente expuesto. El semidiós tragó saliva, pues no se esperaba encontrar ante éste con tanta rapidez; creía que hallaría una prenda interior de por medio y así podría asimilar sin tanta brusquedad que los gemelos eran idénticos en todo, incluida la portentosa talla de sus miembros viriles. No se podía negar que el nuevo falo reclamaba también ser introducido en él y Darks, por su parte y para qué mentir a nadie, ansiaba que aquello ocurriera.

En una muestra de dominación y arrogancia Max agarró del pelo al semidiós y lo atrajo hacia sí, para separarlo de la anatomía de su hermano.

—¿Te has puesto así de sólo vernos, verdad pervertido? —emitió una risilla llena de superioridad y soltó su agarre de los cabellos de Darks, quien se encontró ante sí con el miembro de Alex, de nuevo y directamente a su alcance.

En un acto casi inconsciente se relamió y acercó sus labios a la punta, la cual recibió con gentileza y calma. Pero Alex no parecía contento, pues bufó e inesperadamente introdujo todo su miembro en la boca del semidiós. Percibir aquella invasión tocando el fondo de su garganta de golpe y porrazo estuvo a punto de atragantarlo, no pudo evitar sentir una ligera arcada pero aun así logró aguantar estoicamente.

Estuvieron así por un rato, dándole al semidiós por un lado mientras simultáneamente le daban por el otro, una diversión que comenzaba en el norte y terminaba en el sur. Darks intentaba dejar salir aquella energía contenida, pero solamente la podía liberar moviendo sus caderas al ritmo de las penetraciones —las cuales no podía calcular por lo aleatorias y potentes que eran—. Por otro lado, los gemidos que su garganta trataba de proferir eran ahogados por la portentosa polla de Alex.

Nunca antes Darks había hecho algo así con un par de gemelos, o al menos no mientras estuviera consciente de sus actos, pero en aquellos momentos el hacerlo con Max y Alex al mismo tiempo resultaba excitante y muy raro a la vez, ya que era como estar con la misma persona sólo que multiplicada por dos. Dicha sensación llegó hasta unos límites insospechados cuando no mucho después y para su propia sorpresa tanto Alex como Max acabaron en su interior al unísono. El líquido caliente comenzaba a invadir ambas cavidades, lo que le provocó una sensación de plenitud nunca antes experimentada.

Max, agotado de forma evidente tras la sesión que se había desarrollado antes y después de la llegada de su hermano, se retiró de su interior y se desplomó de espaldas sobre el lecho. Al recuperar la libertad de movimientos, lo que hizo Darks fue sacarse el falo de Alex de la boca y provocar que éste terminara de deshincharse mediante lamidas y alguna que otra ligera mordida por su parte. Tras esto, se tumbó al lado de Max y segundos después el último en discordia se les unió

Durante un rato permanecieron acostados, cada uno separado del otro, encontrándose el semidiós entre los dos hermanos. Estaban los tres impregnados en sudor y semen, intentando recuperar el aliento. Darks les había dado lo que quería —es más, se lo había dado bien y con creces—, por lo que pensó que le permitirían escapar y que por tanto Max se vestiría, Álex se acomodaría los pantalones…

—Estoy listo para otra ronda —anunció Alex, volviéndose a levantar y señalando con la punta de su pene erecto de nuevo a Darks.

El semidiós se giró para observar al gemelo del otro, quien se encogió de hombros.

—Yo aún no puedo.

_Esa no era la respuesta que buscaba..._ se dijo a sí mismo Darks, entretanto se sentaba en la cama. Un segundo después Alex, quien parecía muy pagado de sí mismo ante una "recuperación" tan inmediata, lo sujetó por las caderas y lo atrajo hacia él. Comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, al tiempo que le tomaba la mano izquierda y le deslizaba un anillo en su dedo anular. Pero no se trataba de una sortija cualquiera, cosa que pudo comprobar en cuanto ésta entró en contacto con él. Aquella joya, que no hacía otra cosa sino que potenciar sus habilidades así como proporcionarle resistencia, había sido la herencia que a Darks le había dejado su padre.

Alex le miró con picardía y comenzó a quitarse lentamente la camisa, revelando sus increíbles músculos. Asimismo, el hijo de Deméter se percató de una cosa: poseía una cicatriz en forma de medialuna en el pezón izquierdo, la cual se le antojó pecaminosa y no dudó en inclinarse para repasarla con su lengua. En cuanto terminó se encontró con una sonrisa en los labios de Alex, quien sin vacilar lo tumbó sobre la cama y comenzó a introducirse en el semidiós. A pesar de lo fácil que lo tenía por lo mucho que estaba dilatado, el caballero lo hizo con premeditada lentitud, como si saboreara milímetro a milímetro internarse en él.

Bien pronto Darks pudo comprobar que Alex le complacía de una forma distinta. El caballero disfrutaba metiéndole y sacándole el miembro por completo cada vez, lo que hacía el proceso más pausado y la sensación diametralmente diferente. Cada vez que se le introducía por completo, cuando los testículos rozaban su piel, un gemido se escapaba de sus labios. Por el contrario, una vez se había quedado vacío y recibía de nuevo el cálido miembro del caballero, un estremecimiento le recorría todo el cuerpo.

A causa del inmenso placer, sus ojos se encontraban entrecerrados la mayoría del tiempo. Tras no pocas embestidas el caballero se quedó en su interior por más tiempo del normal y comenzó a besarle y morderle a lo largo del torso, lo que provocó que los volviera a abrir para ver lo que hacía. Segundos de contemplación le llevaron a darse cuenta de que sus labios no se posicionaban en lugares al azar, sino que se situaban en aquellas zonas en las que su hermano le había marcado, ya fuera con sus uñas o con sus dientes. Aquel sentimiento de ser un objeto de disputa entre dos hombres de tal calibre no hizo sino que excitarle todavía más. En cambio, escuchó unas sonoras carcajadas a su lado.

—Enternecedor Alex, realmente enternecedor este numerito tan posesivo que acabas de montar… ¿así que eso es todo lo que eres capaz de hacer? —preguntó en tono de mofa.

Alex, aparentemente ofendido, regresó a su posición inicial y en esta ocasión comenzó una serie de penetraciones mucho más rápidas y duras. Max, por su parte, soltó una risita en cuanto vio cómo su hermano cambiaba de actitud ante su comentario. Pero de repente, con un resorte de energía, se sentó sobre la cama y les miró con una sonrisa en la boca. Darks sabía que tramaba algún pensamiento digno de un diablo. Por la expresión de Alex, supo que compartían la misma sensación.

—Hermano, ¿quieres que este semidiós experimente algo que no olvidará jamás? —preguntó Max, con una cadencia musical en su voz.

Alex acabó acatando las órdenes de su hermano, que les hizo cambiar de postura. De este modo, se echó boca arriba en la cama y Darks se tumbó sobre éste. Al encontrarse él encima por un breve lapso de tiempo sintió, a pesar de seguir siendo penetrado, estar al control de la situación. Pero aquello duró bien poco, pues tras unos cuantos sube y bajas por su parte en los que disfrutó plenamente de llevar las riendas Max posó una mano sobre su espalda y le hizo inclinarse sobre su hermano, que lo recibió con los labios abiertos.

Así fue como, mientras era besado por uno, sintió cómo el otro se abría hueco en su interior. Debía ser cosa del poder del anillo, porque no sintió que su cuerpo se desgarrara por dentro al tener que hacer todo aquel nuevo espacio.

—Dos pollas mejor que una, ¿verdad pequeño semidiós? —dijo Max—. Pues prepárate que esto no ha hecho más que comenzar.

Como no podía ser de otro modo, el caballero no dudó en arremeterle con toda su fuerza e ímpetu. Una, dos, tres, cuatro… las duras estocadas se producían con un ritmo frenéticamente enloquecedor. Max le clavaba las uñas en los costados y emitía esporádicos rugidos similares a los de un león. Alex le seguía besando, aunque más que besos se trataban de una serie de gemidos húmedos compartidos. Y Darks… Darks sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a partir en dos, pero sabía que de suceder así, aquél sería el instante más placentero de toda su vida.

—Arg, esto es… —las siguientes palabras de Max no se comprendieron, pero estaba claro que él también disfrutaba lo suyo—. Arg, estás tan y tan apretado, creo que voy a… —y antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, volvió a estallar. No esperó a vaciarse por completo para salirse de su interior, sino que se retiró antes de ello y cuando lo hizo le propinó una buena nalgada con la palma completa de su mano—. Bueno, creo que todos coincidimos en que eso ha sido algo increíble. Creo que te mereces algo a cambio, pequeño semidiós.

Max no pedía permiso para nada, él simplemente tomaba lo que le venía en gana. Y no sólo eso, sino que se sentía en su pleno derecho de hacerlo. Darks estaba seguro de que cuando había sido niño no se le había negado nada. Por ello, cuando le vino en mente realizarle la felación de su vida al hijo de Deméter, no dudó en separarle de su propio hermano para echarle sobre la cama, inclinar el rostro, llevar las manos hasta sus muslos y comenzar a comerle el miembro que apuntaba hacia el techo y suplicaba a gritos desde hacía rato ser atendido.

Bien pronto se vio completamente rodeado por la cálida cavidad que era la boca del caballero que sin vacilación alguna lo había por tomado por completo. Con los labios firmemente apretados alrededor de su diámetro, comenzó un sube y baja que como todo en Max, era frenético. En algunas ocasiones sentía una especial presión por parte de la lengua, en otras un leve mordisco.

Darks notó cómo un cosquilleo le recorría el cuerpo, lo que le decía que el orgasmo se encontraba cerca. Quería pedirle que bajara el ritmo por un momento, para así poder alargar más la sensación. Pero no necesitó enunciar las palabras: Max se lo sacó de su interior y, sin dejar de mirarle a los ojos, llevó las manos de nuevo al pene, el cual apretó levemente en la punta. Esperó durante unos segundos y sacó la lengua, con la que le recorrió en toda su longitud; lo que hizo que el semidiós se estremeciera y profiriera un ligero gemido. Cerró los ojos en un acto inconsciente y con las manos apretó la almohada en la que reposaba su cabeza.

De pronto, algo cambió. Volvía a encontrarse en el interior de una boca, pero ésta no era la de Max. Alex se debía haber cansado de mirar y le estaba dando el relevo a su hermano. No duró mucho, pues al otro no importó empujarle para poder llevarse de nuevo a su terreno al hijo de Deméter. Con unos cuantos cambios en la posesión más, Darks volvió a sentir lo que se avecinaba. Unos segundos antes había experimentado como si toda su energía se dispersaba por su cuerpo, para luego notar que toda ésta se concentraba y finalmente, se desataba.

Nunca llegó a saber en qué hermano había alcanzado el orgasmo, pero bien poco le importaba. Durante unos minutos no fue capaz de pensar o sentir otra cosa que su propio placer. No recordaba que estaba secuestrado, ni siquiera que tenía a dos hermanos gemelos a ambos lados que le miraban expectantes. Sólo estaba él, él y nada más, y se sentía en la gloria.

Pero la puerta de la habitación se volvió a abrir y con aquel ruido la sensación se vio interrumpida. En esta ocasión, la persona que les observaba era una mujer. No se mostró asombrada o desolada, sino que entró con paso firme mientras sus finos y altos tacones repiqueteaban sobre el suelo de piedra y se situó frente a la cama. Les miraba con cierto reproche.

Darks miró a Max, quien parecía un niño que había sido descubierto robando unas golosinas que le habían prohibido comer. Alex, en cambio, sonreía de forma traviesa, como si hubiese sido el hermano que había acusado a su madre. Pero aquella mujer no se trataba de su madre, aquello saltaba a la vista y más aún cuando dijo:

—Vaya, vaya, Max. Parece que te he pillado con las manos en la masa… —y dicho esto, centró su mirada en Darks.

Sus ojos eran azules y fríos. No parecía muy amistosa a simple vista, aunque sí de una belleza abrumadora.

—Kathyl, no —le alertó Max—. Kathyl, ¿qué pretendes hacerle?

—Oh, ya verás, Max. Lo tengo todo más que pensado.

—No puedes llevártelo así, por las buenas… —le rebatió.

—Claro que puedo. Y eso mismo es lo que voy a hacer —dijo con tono imperativo, tajante.

_¿Qué me esperará ahora?_, no pudo evitar preguntarse entonces el semidiós.

* * *

_Bueno, la verdad es que no sé muy bien qué decir. ¿Qué opináis vosotros?  
Debo decir, ya que no lo he hecho antes, que la historia íntegra está dedicada a mi soulmate a.k.a Darksniels. _

**AVE ATQUE VALE**_ y... hasta el próximo? _


End file.
